Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Recownign Dimi Maybe we could recrown dimtri? also has anyone a good renovation plan for train village? McCrooke 15:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RESTORING LOVIA: restoration of the monarchy and the Congress Dear fellow citizens! Lovia has had some rough times lately. In August, my good friend Yuri Medvedev tried to save our falling nation. He took control of the non-existing government and proclaimed the Medvedev II Government. It was not legal to do so, but it was a brave decision and fair try to re-establish Lovia as a democracy. It failed, however. Yuri stepped down today, and asked me to return. I am willing to restore Lovia as well. But there is loads of work to be done! We all know that. In the first place, we need to restore the democracy. Our Congress must be re-elected and get back to work. Then, our economy will be boosted too. In order to do that, we need a strong person to coordinate these actions. I am willing to do this - having much experience in Lovia. I do know the monarchy is not always as popular as it used to be. "King" sounds tyrannical and not so democratic. I am willing to prove that our monarchy can and will be a democratic institution. If you allow me to ascend to the throne again, the Congress and I will rewrite the Constitution so that the king has no more executive powers that can be abused. After all, monarchy has done Lovia well and will continue to do that. Please, people of Lovia, give me your faith, and we will - all together - bring change, improvement and democracy to the most beautiful of all archipelagoes, LOVIA. Yours truly, 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree McCrooke 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I have a small extra message too. I would like to say that with the coming of a new era of progress, a new era of forgiving has arrived. I hope we can all move on without hatred or intrige, as if we are all friends. Can we do that? We must! 15:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think so McCrooke 15:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Come on folks, let's pull up our sleeves and start working, NOW Lars 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: You have my support ;) --Bucurestean 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bucu die koning steunt? We gaan Magnus misschien blokkeren als hij nog langer scheld. McCrooke 17:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Good, then I will no longer squander our precious time. Tomorrow between 7 and 10 PM, the coronation will take place in the Capitol (!). Everyone is invited. And as I said before: our one purpose is to restore democracy, not tyranny. 07:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hurbanova: downsizing procedures What once began as a wonderful little town, grew to become the national problem town. I'm talking about Hurbanova. I think we should restore it, and make it shine again. In order to do that, I propose we downsize it at least a little. It now has several neighborhoods, which is not necessary for a small, cosy town. Is it okay if we remove some of these neighborhoods and replace the most interesting buildings in them? 15:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ben is inactive and Owtb also. Maybe you could limit temporarily to draketown and hurbanova? McCrooke 15:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have a good renovation planm for train village? McCrooke 15:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::TV is rather okay, isn't it? Perhaps we can do some things. But can we do that a lil later? Let's do the most urgent things first. 15:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Provisional Congress Lovia needs a provisional Congress, until we have held general elections. We could already elect some MOTCs, but there are not enough voters to call it a democratic procedure. So I propose all the active people in Lovia at this moment write their names on this Forum. No restrictions or duties come with the job, except one, and that is voting. So please, subscribe! Lovia has to move on. Provisional Members of the Congress Write your name here: * ... * ... Succes Jongens, 't spijt me maar ik zal toch op dat Hollandse dialectje van jullie over moeten gaan want ik heb al sinds dat ik hier weg ben onderhand geen Engels meer getypt :P Ik wens jullie veel succes met jullie wederopbouw, maar ik vrees - jullie natuurlijk blij :P - dat ik geen tijd overneem om hier aan meedoen. Deze 6000 en deze duizend hebben voorrang (voornamelijk Ben z'n rotzooi..). Kortom: ik ben nu al verslaafd al li.wikt en nog een verslaving kan ik er niet meer bijproppen :P Succes heren!/irvólg hieër! --OuWTB 10:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC)